As You Like It
by Esperata
Summary: The chipmunks star in another Shakespeare play. For those who know the original - Jeanette is Rosalind, Brittany is Celia, Eleanor is Audrey, Simon is Orlando, Alvin is Oliver and Theodore is Touchstone. I thank ChipmunkfanNo.1 for suggesting it.
1. Chapter 1

"Alvin," Simon sighed. "Why can't you be sensible for once?" They'd just left a meeting with Harry, one of their prospective managers, and were now arguing in the lobby.

"Me?" His brother turned to him in annoyance. "_You're_ the one who wants to entrust **our** career to some hillbilly!"

"Seville is not a…" Simon began but Alvin ignored him.

"While Harry…"

"Is a con-artist?" Simon interrupted his brother in turn. Alvin frowned and pointedly ignored him.

"Harry can get us spots at the biggest shows in the city!" Simon rolled his eyes.

"Look, Alvin. I've looked into both managers," Simon pulled out a notebook. "Harry invariably pushes his acts too fast. Yes, he gets them booked… but without the experience and necessary promotion…"

"Yadda yadda yadda."

"Granted success may take longer with Seville but it'll be secure."

"You know your problem Simon? You don't have that drive for the spotlight. You aren't star material."

"And your problem is you just aren't prepared to _work_ for success." Simon turned and stalked out.

"Success," Alvin muttered. "You wouldn't know success if it beat you round the head."

"What's that?" Alvin turned. One of Harry's circus acts had come in as Simon left. A grin spread across Alvin's face as he recognized the wrestler. He quickly switched it to a look of sorrow.

"Oh, it's just my brother. I'm afraid his confidence will get him in trouble."

"Did I hear right that someone's given him a beating?" The guy flexed his muscles.

"No…" Alvin thought quickly. "I was just saying someone ought to beat some sense into him. He thinks he's invincible."

"Maybe I could help? Give him a little taste of what might happen if he gets too big-headed?"

"Really? Great! I mean… it would be for his own good."

"Yeah. I won't _hurt_ him of course. Just shake him up." Alvin smiled.

"Thanks."

*

In her hotel room, Brittany was browsing through her wardrobe. She dragged out a pretty pink dress and held it up critically. With a cry of frustration she flung it down.

"Oh! What's the point?"

"What's wrong Brittany?" Jeanette looked up from her book.

"Do you think I'll ever meet anyone special, Jeanette?" Brittany looked up at her sister from where she was laid out on her bed.

"I'm sure you will," Jeanette said soothingly.

"When? Between recording and these stupid parties, I never have time for a life."

"Why don't you switch managers?"

"To Seville, you mean?" Brittany sat up again.

"Well, I know Harry gets you into the exclusive circles… but with Seville I have time for other pursuits."

"Your studies you mean." Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Yes. But you could use the time how you wanted. Take a vacation even. I'd never see you if Mr Seville didn't give me time off," she pointed out.

It does sound good…" Brittany murmured. "But I can't leave right now. I have commitments." Jeanette hesitated.

"How is your show going?" Her sister's shoulders slumped.

"Not good. I'm just too tired! I can't give a hundred percent." Jeanette was about to reply when Theodore burst in.

"Brittany!" He stopped as he saw Jeannette. "Oh, hello Jeanette."

"Hello Theodore." She smiled. "I haven't seen you in years. How are you?"

"OK," he hesitated.

"He's working as a dogsbody for Harry," Brittany elaborated before turning to him. "What did you want?"

"I can't find Alvin…"

"He's in town?" Brittany interrupted.

"Yes. But I can't find him and Simon's fighting a wrestler!"

"Simon?" Jeannette echoed.

"Why would he do something like that?" her sister demanded. Theodore wrung his hands.

"I don't know! The guy just came over and challenged him."

"We have to stop them." Jeannette looked in appeal to Brittany.

"Come on then." She led the two younger chipmunks after her.

*

They found Simon and the wrestler in the park. A small crowd had appeared. Brittany strode over.

"Simon! What's this nonsense?"

"Oh, hello Brittany. I heard you were being managed by Harry. I wondered…"

"Yes, yes. Enough of that. What do you think you're doing?" He blinked at her.

"I'm just having a bout…"

"No you're not!"

"Brittany. You can't tell me what to do," he said reasonably.

"But what if you're hurt?" A small voice spoke from behind Brittany. He shrugged.

"Then I'll be hurt." At that moment the strong-man called to him and he turned away. Jeanette stepped forward and watched in alarm as Simon squared up against the huge man.

They started circling each other and then the big guy lunged. Simon nimbly dodged out the way and then they both turned to face each other again. The next time the guy lunged Simon didn't move and Jeanette let out an alarmed gasp. Then she saw the guy apparently roll over Simon and land on his back. He pulled himself up and looked with renewed interest at Simon. For his part Simon looked calm and collected. Jeannette watched anxiously as the strong-man repeatedly tried to tackle Simon only to be diverted or tripped. Finally the big man landed with a groan and gestured defeat. The crowd whopped in delight and everyone gathered round the unexpected victor.

"OK. I'm impressed," Brittany allowed.

"I'm so glad you're alright." Theodore hugged his brother. Jeannette shyly approached.

"That was amazing." Simon turned to her for the first time.

"Jeannette?" She blushed and looked at her feet. Simon opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Oh, shoot," Brittany cursed as she noticed the time. "We've got to go. Come on Jeanette." She pulled her sister after her as she headed back to the hotel.

"Wait!" Simon finally found his voice. The girls stopped and Jeannette turned back with a hopeful expression. When he didn't say anything else she quickly reached up and pulled her ribbon out. Running back she pressed it into his hand.

"In place of a winners' rosette," she explained. He tried to thank her but again found he couldn't speak. She ran back to her sister and they hurried away. Theodore made to leave as well when Simon managed to speak.

"That was Jeanette?"

"Yes." Theodore waited for Simon to say something else but his brother did nothing except wind the ribbon round his hand.

*

Back at the hotel, Harry was waiting for Brittany.

"You're late!" he informed her as she ran in.

"I'm sorry but…"

"It's not good enough. I'm good to you but I get the impression your heart isn't in this."

"It is I…"

"I can't do anything for you if your heart isn't in it."

"I know…"

"Who's this?" He gestured roughly at Jeanette.

"My sister, Jean…"

"Sister? So that's it! You can't expect a glittering career if you spend all your time with your family."

"I don't spend…"

"Your choice girl. Either she goes or you do."

"What?" He smiled and put an arm round her.

"You could be great, Brittany. I see Hollywood… a Golden Star… an Oscar… you name it. But you have to put your career first. You got to be dedicated. _No_ distractions."

"So… I'll be a star if I don't see my sister?"

"That's right! Knew you were smart. Now remember you're studio session starts at 8 tomorrow." He sauntered off.

"Oh, Brittany. I'm sorry I came."

"Well I'm not!"

"But…"

"Harry can stick it! I don't need him! You're my _sister_! We're family! And that means more than all the Golden Stars in the world." Jeanette smiled.

"So, you'll come back with me to Seville?"

"You bet! But…" she looked thoughtful. "Harry won't like it. We better not be spotted."

"But how can we leave without being spotted? You're hardly inconspicuous."

"Oh, Jeanette," Brittany grinned. "You forget that apart from being a stunning singer, I'm also a superb actress. Come on." She dragged Jeannette up to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

"But why do you think I should dress as a boy?" Jeannette asked again. Brittany continued her packing.

"Because it's less likely you'll be recognised."

"Do I really look like a boy?" Brittany looked up now to see a sad look in her sister's eyes.

"No. Of course you don't but… what's wrong Jeanette? You don't usually worry about what you look like."

"I know but… do you think I'm pretty?" She studied her face in the mirror. Brittany walked over and hugged her.

"You _are_ pretty. So I'll have my work cut out for me!" She grabbed her sister's pink glasses. "Do you still carry that spare pair with you?"

"Yeah," Jeanette pulled a thick black framed pair of glasses out of her bag.

"Perfect!" Jeanette was now studying her face again.

"Do you think I should get contacts?" Brittany looked curious.

"What's this sudden interest in your looks?" She smiled. "It couldn't have anything to do with Simon could it?" Jeanette blushed and stepped away from the mirror.

"No. I mean… you saw him right? He didn't even speak to me." Brittany couldn't deny this. She was just wondering how to change the subject when there was a knock at the door. With a worried glance the two sisters approached.

"Who is it?"

"It's me. Er, Theodore." Brittany quickly pulled open the door and let him in.

"Hi, Jeanette." She looked confused.

"What are you doing here Theodore?"

"I invited him," Brittany explained. "Did you bring the clothes?"

"Yes." He reached into a bag and pulled out some things.

"Thanks." Jeanette took them and wondered what else to say. "We were just…"

"It's OK. I explained," Brittany called as she gathered up her own outfit.

"I'm coming with you."

"Oh." Jeanette found she didn't mind this. She liked Theodore. "Could you…" she gestured for him to turn round.

"Oh!" He spun round while she investigated what he'd brought. He'd even thought to include a cap for her to hide her long hair.

"I was wondering…" he hesitated. "What am I meant to call you?"

"How do you mean?" Jeanette pulled a baggy sweater over her head.

"Well… I can hardly call you Jeanette and Brittany if we're travelling under cover."

"Oh! Right. Well… I guess you could call me… Page."

"Page," Theodore tried the name. "I think it suits you."

"Yeah. Very bookish," Brittany called.

"What about you, Brittany?" Jeanette tapped Theodore on the shoulder so he could turn round. Brittany chose that moment to emerge from the bathroom like some Greek goddess.

"You can call me Angel!"

*

After his impromptu wrestling match, Simon had set out for Seville's house. It had been on his mind to leave Alvin to his own devices but he had to admit his decision had been prompted by seeing Jeanette. He knew she was managed by Seville and after seeing her this morning… he wanted to see her again. Surely it was only sensible to combine the two objectives?

As he walked he turned his mind over their meeting. He couldn't escape the feeling that he'd made a fool of himself. Fighting! That wasn't really like him at all. Though… he felt the ribbon through his fingers… she had congratulated him. He smiled briefly before remembering his reaction. He hadn't been able to form even the simplest word of thanks!

He'd been stunned by how much she'd grown. He remembered a slightly clumsy girl with her nose always stuck in a book. Doubtless she still was… but now she was so much more. Her figure had grown taller and had a gracefulness born of shyness. She had such intelligent eyes yet her smile was warm and inviting. He wondered what she'd seen when she saw him?

He started when he realised he'd arrived in the suburbs where Seville was based. He walked along the little street, looking at the house numbers. Now he was here he was nervous of actually approaching the house. What could he say? For a long time he stood in the street staring at the house. Then he reasoned that since he'd come, he should at least knock.

Hesitantly he approached the front door. There was a doorbell and standing on tiptoes Simon could just reach. The loud bell startled him though and he fell backwards off the step. Seconds later the door opened and Dave Seville looked out. Simon could see him look about and frown before making to close the door. At the last second he glanced down and noticed the chipmunk sprawled on the doorstep.

"Oh! Are you OK?" He bent down to help Simon.

"I'm alright. Thank you." Simon smiled more in relief than anything. Seville was obviously nothing like Harry.

"Do you want to come in?"

"Actually, I wanted to speak to you about managing us…" he hesitated. "Or me." Seville smiled.

"I guess you _should_ come in then."

*

Outside the hotel, Page and Angel were discussing where to go. There was no way anyone looking for Jeanette and Brittany would recognise them in this pair. Jeanette's long hair was completely hidden and Brittany had sprayed hers with a hair dye spray so it was almost black. She'd also plastered them both in pale face powder so they looked almost white.

"Honestly Bri… Angel. Seville's really nice. He'd be happy to take you on."

"Of course he would. But before I meet him I'll want to change and re-do this make up. I can't meet him looking like some porcelain doll!" Jeanette had to admit Brittany didn't look anything like herself. She'd made herself into a picture of female fragility. And as to herself…

"What do you think Theodore?"

"Well… I _would_ like to see Eleanor again." The girls exchanged a glance.

"I think someone _likes_ her," Brittany teased. However Theodore wasn't embarrassed.

"I _do_ like her. She's the most wonderful girl I've ever met."

"Oh." Jeanette was surprised at his candour.

"But she doesn't seem to want a boyfriend." He looked sad and both girls felt sorry for him.

"Don't worry Theo. We'll all go see Eleanor and who knows," Brittany's eyes glittered. "Maybe we can convince her she _does_ want a boyfriend."

*

"Alvin, my boy! Glad to see you again."

"Yes sir?"

"So you ready to become a star?"

"Yes sir!"

"Of course, I'll expect you to put some effort in. Stardom doesn't happen by chance, you know."

"Yes sir."

"So I want you to go fetch Brittany back here." Alvin hesitated.

"And that will help me become a star?"

"Absolutely. Who better to show you the ropes than another star?" He put an arm companionably round Alvin's shoulders. "Understand me. I don't usually get my stars to run errands but that girl took my gopher too!"

"Brittany?"

"Her sister. Sent by Seville to steal my acts, no doubt."

"Seville huh?"

"Yes. So that's where I want you to go. First thing in the morning." Alvin turned to leave and Harry called out. "Alvin? Don't come back without her."


	3. Chapter 3

Brittany and Jeanette spent a comfortable night with their sister and watched with interest her interaction with Theodore. She seemed completely oblivious to his feelings for her. The two elder sisters discussed this later as they shared the spare room and planned how they might help the young chipmunk. However it would have to wait until after they'd absolved Brittany's contract with Harry.

First thing in the morning Jeanette took Brittany to meet Mr Seville. They'd removed their disguises but Brittany had insisted on bringing everything for their costumes with them in case Mr Seville didn't want to sign her and they had to hide from Harry again. Jeanette suspected Brittany enjoyed her 'princess' disguise.

"Hello? Mr Seville?" Jeanette stepped into his house and glanced round. Behind her Theodore and Brittany looked round curiously.

"Not bad," Brittany commented. "Quietly refined."

"I wonder where he's got to?" Jeanette frowned. "He doesn't usually go to the studio until the afternoon."

"Maybe he's upstairs? Or in the garden?" Theodore suggested.

"Come on," Brittany decided. "Let's check he's definitely out." She set off into the living area while Theodore wandered up the stairs. Jeanette headed into the kitchen.

She glanced around. Everything was neat and tidy. Her eye fell on a piece of paper left lying on the side. A note!

She hurried over to read what it said.

"_Some people like the dark brunette,  
__While others fancy yellow;  
__Give me my auburn-haired Jeanette,  
__With eyes that melt a fellow;_"

She was still staring at it when Brittany came in with another piece of paper.

"Look what I found," she sang. Jeannette looked up. "Ooh! You found one too?" Brittany snatched the paper from her sister. Seconds later Theodore came bursting in.

"You'll never guess what I found!"

"A poem to Jeannette?"

"Not quite." Theodore held up a notebook. "Several poems to Jeanette." As Brittany grabbed these too, Jeannette found her voice.

"I don't understand. Who…"

"It's in Simon's hand writing," Theodore supplied.

"Simon? No," Jeanette shook her head. "That isn't possible." Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Of course it is!"

"I know you're being kind Brittany, but it's much more likely this is someone's idea of a practical joke."

"Who would be mean enough to pull such a cruel joke?"

"Um," Theodore hesitated. "It's the type of thing Alvin might have done. He's not bad really but… sometimes he just doesn't think."

"You see? Unless I hear it from Simon himself, I won't believe these poems."

"Whatever," Brittany gave in. "Since Mr Seville's not here why don't we go and help Theodore with Eleanor." She grinned mischievously.

*

At Eleanor's place, she was busy preparing dinner for later. It had been a great surprise to her to have her sisters turn up last night with Theodore. Particularly as she hadn't even recognised them. Luckily she always had a full larder so the extra catering hadn't been a problem. Bedding had been more of an issue and she'd had to throw some blankets and sheets on the sofa to accommodate everyone. She felt much more prepared today. She'd had time to re-arrange things so they should all be more comfortable. And the weather looked good enough that her washing should be dry by the evening too. All in all she felt perfectly in control.

As she stood at the sink washing up she looked out to see Theodore walking past. She was about to open the window and call when she realised he was walking with somebody. Somebody female and extremely pretty. The girl was slim and pale with glossy black hair and a dress that (though highly impractical) was achingly beautiful. Eleanor glanced down at her own clothes. She had thought she looked quite nice but now all she could see was stained work clothes and an apron. An apron! She glanced up again to see the pair disappear round a corner.

Putting down her washing she pulled off the old coverall and headed upstairs to her room. She pulled open her wardrobe and began rifling through the dresses. Everything seemed so plain and worn. She had nothing new. A noise distracted her and she heard someone come in followed by the bathroom door slamming. Doubtless Brittany. Eleanor continued her rummaging while Brittany took a shower, or whatever it was she did in there. Eleanor was still throwing clothes on her bed when Brittany appeared in the room, her hair wrapped up in a towel.

"Hi Eleanor." She flopped onto the bed.

"Hi Brittany." Eleanor continued checking through her things.

"I just saw Theodore," Brittany said distractedly examining her nails. Eleanor looked up.

"Oh yes? Was he… with anyone?"

"Hhhm? Oh yes! He was with that very pretty girl from the city. Angel."

"Angel," Eleanor echoed dully.

"Yeah. She's a real beauty. I think he was showing her round the town."

"Oh," Eleanor glanced back at her wardrobe then over to her sister. "Hey, Brittany? Could I borrow one of your dresses for tonight? I was making a special dinner to welcome you guys so I may as well dress up right?"

"Absolutely! Though… I don't know if my dresses will… fit."

"I can alter them," Eleanor said determinedly as she pulled Brittany up.

*

Page had gone for a stroll on her own while Theodore and Angel played their deception on Eleanor. She hoped it worked. It would be nice if at least _one_ of the sisters could get a boyfriend.

She looked miserably at her reflection in a shop window. It was depressing how easily Brittany could turn her into a boy. Looking round for something to cheer her up she saw a bookshop.

Heading inside she felt the tension melt away as the smell of new books drifted over her. Idly she headed for the poetry section but turning the corner she came face to face with Simon.

"Oh! Hello," she stuttered.

"Hello." He glanced at her and she remembered she was dressed as Page now.

"I'm Page," she blurted. If he noticed her awkwardness he didn't show it.

"Simon." He held out his hand and she cautiously took it. He felt incredibly warm to her touch and she concentrated on making sure she let go. He'd turned back to the books.

"Are you interested in poetry?" she asked.

"It'd be more accurate to say I was interested in a girl."

"Really?" She watched as Simon distractedly nodded.

"Only thing is… I can't seem to speak to her."

"Maybe you don't _really_ love her…"

"Oh, I do!" He turned to her and she saw a sudden light in his eyes. "She's like a radiant vision that blinds my eyes. Her voice is a heavenly choir that dulls any other sound." Page turned away.

"She must be very pretty."

"She's perfect… in every way. She has an inner beauty that shines through making her glow like an angel."

"Angel," Page echoed.

"What's that?"

"I think I know her. She's called Angel right?" Simon shook his head.

"No. She may _be_ an angel but her name is Jeanette." He was staring into a memory and didn't see Page's jaw drop. She pulled herself together.

"Perhaps I can help you," she murmured.

"Really?" She nodded and prayed her make-up concealed her blush.

"If you meet me just outside here tomorrow… I think I can promise you'll find the right words to say to Jeanette."

*

That night at dinner, Jeanette could barely concentrate on anything. Tomorrow she'd reveal all to Simon. How she knew he loved her… he loved her! How she loved him. As her mind imagined all these pleasant scenarios she forgot what she was doing and dropped her fork.

"Oh! Sorry."

"Don't worry," Brittany answered. "They didn't notice." She gestured over to where Theodore and Eleanor were sitting close together.

"Oh!" Jeanette sighed. "Looks like Angel played her role well," she whispered.

"Yep. Nothing like jealousy to inspire romance." The sisters watched as Theodore gingerly put his hand on Eleanor's. The youngest chippette smiled softly.

"One down," Brittany commented before turning to Jeanette. "One to go."


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Page was waiting anxiously outside the bookshop. Brittany had accompanied her to try and keep her relaxed. She was currently babbling in an effort to prevent her sister noticing the time.

"So now the contract's all signed up we don't have to worry about these disguises. There's nothing Harry can do…"

"It's nearly half past! Brittany, something must have happened!"

"I'm sure…" Brittany began but she was interrupted by Alvin running up.

"Brittany?" He stopped, shocked and out of breath. "Is that you?"

"Alvin? What are you doing here."

"Typical," he muttered. "I no sooner decide _not_ to look for you when I find you."

"Alvin?" Page asked. "Why are you here?"

"You must be Page. Simon said you'd be here… though not with Brittany."

"Get to the point," the eldest chippette instructed.

"Alright, alright. Well, you see, I was sent by Harry to bring you back…"

"I knew it!"

"Only I took this detour through what I _thought_ was a safe neighbourhood. Before I knew it four… no eight guys had me surrounded." He was pleased to note his audience look horrified. "I might have seen them off but they were armed."

"How did you escape?" Page inquired fearfully.

"Well, I'd taken out four of them and was just beginning to feel tired when who should turn up but Simon!"

"Simon!"

"Turns out he's not as weak as I've always thought and he helped me take down the other two."

"Two?" Brittany queried. "I thought there were eight originally?"

"There were… but two ran off."

"It's lucky Simon was there," Page noted.

"For me. But while we were distracted one of the guys jumped us and knocked him down. He took quite a knock to the head…" Page swayed on her feet before collapsing.

"Jeanette!" Brittany cried.

"Jeanette?"

"Long story. Just help me up with her." Alvin crouched on Jeanette's other side and helped sit her up. Brittany frantically fanned her until her eyes fluttered open.

"Ooh… sorry."

"Don't apologise…" Jeannette sat up suddenly

"Simon! What happened to Simon?"

"He's OK. He's resting at Seville's now. I gotta say, that guy's real nice."

"Unlike Harry," Brittany muttered.

"You said it doll." Alvin grinned across at her and Brittany flashed him a smile.

*

Back at Seville's house, there was a gathering of chipmunks. Simon was sat in a deck chair being fussed over by Eleanor while Theodore watched anxiously.

"Honestly, I'm fine. It was only a bump."

"But you and Alvin… against four guys!" Theodore worried.

"There were not four guys… there were two. And it was my own fault I got hit. I over compensated for his weight. Ow!" This last remark was prompted by Eleanor firmly pressing a pack of frozen peas to his head.

"Now sit still," she instructed before gathering up her first aid kit. Theodore dutifully followed her back into the house, leaving Simon alone. He sighed.

Things weren't going how he'd hoped. He'd hoped to meet Jeanette here but she wasn't back from the city yet. He'd hoped to meet Page today to get help overcoming his shyness but that hadn't happened. As if in answer to this thought he saw Page across the lawn.

"Page?" The figure approached and sat quietly in the chair vacated by Eleanor.

"How are you?"

"My head will be fine. My heart…" he wondered again why he felt so comfortable talking to this boy. He never usually discussed his feelings with anyone.

"I was going to ask you today…" there was a hesitation and Simon wondered why Page should be nervous. "Do you truly love Jeanette?"

"Truly I do. More than I ever thought possible." Page nodded.

"I can tell you… she loves you." Simon looked surprised.

"How could you possibly know that?" As if in answer, Page reached for the wet cloth Eleanor had left out. As Simon watched, Page pulled off the thick glasses and wiped the cloth across his face. The skin turned rosy before Simon's eyes. He looked at the now clear green eyes staring back at him. Without thinking he reached out and pulled the baseball cap off. Thick hair fell down about Jeanette's shoulders. He stared at her in shock.

"Do you still love me?" she asked in a small voice.

"Jeanette," he took her face in his hands. "I'll never stop loving you."

*

The months passed and Seville led the chipmunks to stardom. Their first album was a hit and before long they were back in the city at a celebratory party. Alvin had his arm draped round Brittany and was proudly boasting of the time he'd fought off ten men to save his brother when a familiar voice interrupted.

"Alvin! Brittany! How are my two favourite artists?" They turned to see Harry grinning at them.

"One, I was never _your_ artist…" Alvin pointed out.

"And two… what do you want?" Brittany demanded.

"Can't an old friend say hello?" He held his hands out.

"You aren't an old friend."

"Well maybe old…" Brittany grinned. The smile vanished from Harry's face and he was about to say something else when another voice interrupted.

"Is this guy bothering you Alvin?" Harry turned to see Simon. He scowled.

"Nah. Nothing I couldn't handle."

"You'll regret leaving Harry boys," he warned.

"Actually," a soft voice replied. "Leaving you was the best thing these boys ever did." Simon turned with a smile to Jeanette. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"It was certainly the best thing _I_ ever did."

"Me too," Alvin grinned at Brittany.

"And if they were here, Theodore and Eleanor would say so too," she added. Jeannette smiled sweetly at Harry.

"They're on honeymoon."

"Your problem Harry," Alvin poked him roughly. "Is you never understood what was _really_ important."

"It wasn't the fame, or the success," Brittany confirmed.

"It was that feeling inside," Simon smiled at Jeanette.

"That warmth of being loved."


End file.
